


The Pan Piper of Gotham [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fairytales Lie [PODFIC] [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliffhanger, Failboats In Love, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Someday," Tim mourns in his ear as they watch the streets, "I'm going to get that dinner."





	The Pan Piper of Gotham [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pan Piper of Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771444) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Reader's Note: The Pan Piper of Gotham ends on a cliffhanger and the following fic is not yet complete (and possibly abandoned). If that isn't your cup of tea, please treat Moral of the Story as though it is the last in the series.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/The%20Pan%20Piper%20of%20Gotham%20chapter%201.mp3) | 9:57 | 7.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/The%20Pan%20Piper%20of%20Gotham%20chapter%202.mp3) | 12:30 | 8.9 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/The%20Fairytales%20Lie.m4b) | 2:32:02 | 145.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Pied Piper Theme (FLUTE ONLY)_ by Mark Isham

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
